list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy LeBeau
Remy Etienne LeBeau (Gambit) is a mutant. Relationships *Jacques LeBeau (foster grandfather, deceased) *Rochelle LeBeau (foster grandmother, possibly deceased) *Jean-Luc LeBeau (foster father) *Henri LeBeau (foster brother, deceased) *Mercy LeBeau (foster sister-in-law) *Belize Marceaux (foster uncle) *Theoren Marceaux (foster cousin) *Etienne Marceaux (foster cousin, deceased) *Emil Lapin (foster cousin) *Bella Donna Boudreaux (ex-wife) Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy, thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is, the more time it takes to charge. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging; for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Remy can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting it to potential energy; for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. His ability also allows him to affect his own capability to heal but this is rarely seen. He's also used his power to accelerate organic material on a few occasions, either causing them to explode or enhancing their own physical capabilities. These powers have been augmented one by Sage to enable him to accelerate his own regenerative process and better control his kinetic shifting and again by Faiza Hussain when he was shot through the head by a crime lord and spat a bullet back at him that eviscerated the latter. *''Cutting ability:'' Charged objects can also have a razor edge, emitting an energized flow that can slice through objects or work like an explosive cookie cutter by energizing around whatever Remy wishes and having it explode harmlessly. *''Dissolution:'' Remy can also cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently, making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. Once having focused charging on dissolving shrapnel in a victim's stomach and being able to overcharge falling debris from crumbling buildings. His control over this has increased to the point where he could shatter ice he was encased in without blowing up. *''Disruption:'' Remy can tame his explosive acceleration to temporarily scramble a person's sensory awareness, knocking them out cold. *''Enhanced conditioning:'' Remy's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman speed, strength, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance via charging himself. Bestowing him an added edge that he has used to his advantage by developing a unique, acrobatic fighting style. He can also augment others through this, having once accelerated Sebastian Shaw to send him hurling through Sinister's machines. **''Accelerating regeneration:'' Remy has affected his own recovery through this process having once healed after removing a piece of rebar lodged in his chest. Once, his eyes were damaged by a charged card exploding in his face and Sage had augmented his powers, enabling him to restore his sight. **''Superhuman speed'' **''Superhuman strength'' **''Superhuman reflexes'' **''Superhuman dexterity'' **''Superhuman endurance'' *''Static interference:'' Remy's ability creates natural static because of the charged potential energy always in his body. This static shields his mind from telepathic intrusion. He can increase this effect by holding a charged object near his head. Although reportedly uncomfortable for the parties involved, this shield does not completely prevent telepathic invasion. *''Vibration emission:'' Remy, through kinetic acceleration instead of conversion, can emit a shockwave accompanying a bright flashbang which leaves a sizable crater in the ground. Hypnotic charm: Remy possesses a subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows him subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Remy to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to his charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake the effects. Deathseed powers: As the Horseman of Death, Remy received new abilities and a new appearance. Mister Sinister allegedly removed Apocalypse's influence from Remy, but the Death personality and look resurfaced intermittently for several months. It has been some time since Remy's last reversion into Death but the second power-set was never explicitly removed from him so he may still possess the following abilities: *''Toxic transmutation:'' As Death, Remy has the ability to convert breathable air into poisonous gases. He can either create clouds out of the surrounding air or transmute the oxygen already inside someone's lungs. *''Death charge:'' As Death, Remy can charge objects in a manner differently than his regular kinetic charges. This "death charge" causes his cards to break down living matter upon contact, totally disintegrating a victim. **''Card imprisonment:'' Also as Death, he can possibly imprison those struck by his cards instead of eradicating them. This was shown when the cards still pulsated with energy after having struck a target. **''Trajectory manipulation:'' Remy's Death persona also seems capable of guiding these charged cards to their target telekinetically. *''Enhanced psychic resistance:'' As Death, Remy is unaffected by psionic manipulations that would affect him normally. When his Death personality resurfaced, Remy was no longer fooled or distracted by Input's telepathic distortions. *''Corruption:'' When reverting to Death in Limbo, Remy displayed the ability to corrupt other creatures and subvert them to his will. When used on Northstar and Dazzler, they began resembling him, gaining pitch black skin and white hair. Former Powers Total kinetic control: Remy was temporarily given his full potential to battle his counterpart New Son. At his full power, Remy could control all aspects of kinetic energy up to even the molecular level, allowing him to fire energy blasts, defy gravity, heal wounds, charge objects within his line-of-sight without physical contact, and charge organic matter. He could also manipulate the potency of the energy release. He had the power necessary to cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. He was able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves, by increasing molecular agitation or cool by reducing it. *''Time-delayed explosions:'' While Remy's charge normally has a bit of a delay before the chain reaction goes critical, at one point his powers could delay explosions by minutes and potentially hours. Precognition: Remy was temporarily blinded due to a card in his hand being hit and exploding. During this period, he was able to 'see' images in his cards. Considering he has met a person with a similar ability, perhaps this was a learned skill rather than a quirk of his mutant powers. Abilities Bilingual: He is fluent in English and Cajun French. He also knows some Japanese, although he is far from fluent. Master marksman: He is extremely skilled in throwing small objects, such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls, with great accuracy. Master martial artist: Though not on the same level as the likes of Captain America, he is still a profound fighter, often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He is well adept in the martial arts Savate (French kickboxing) and Bojutsu, the art of using a bo staff. Master stick fighter: Remy's extreme skills in bojutsu makes him dangerously skilled in the use of his bo staff. Master thief Weaknesses Remy's powers have no effect on anything unless he touches it. His eyes are also extremely sensitive to light. For some time, Remy was unable to completely control his powers, which is why he had Mister Sinister remove a piece of his brain stem. According to Captain America, Remy's powers cannot affect organic beings, though this is debatable. Category:Mutants